Journey to Another World
by MetalSummer
Summary: Takes place after kingdom Hearts II There is another keyblade and Sora may have to journey again to other worlds. Some new worlds may involve High School Musical, Snow White, and other farvorite disney movies
1. Chapter 1

Journey to Another World 

Chapter 1: Rainbow Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, nor do I own any Disney or final fantasy character. So don't try suing me……I have no money

"What do these dreams mean"

"Are they real? Or are they just….Dreams"

"Hikaru! Wake up sleepy head"

A girl shot up from where she was laying. She gasped from the shock and laughed a little. "That was rude." She said. She has brown hair that was just past her shoulders. She was wearing a blue shirt with a jacket over top. Her pants were also blue and flared out at the bottom. She got up to her feet and hit the boy on the back who had woken her up. "Never do that again Jensin"

The boy laughed and smiled brightly. "You were sleeping so soundly, it wouldn't be fair for you to sleep like that. Besides, were supposed to meet the gang down by the beach"

Hikaru giggled. "I forgot. Alright let's go." She started to walk and suddenly felt a little light headed. She got control over herself and smiled at Jensin.

The two walked down to the beach. It was a nice and sunny day out. The beach looked pleasant and the water looked very calm.

"Today is the perfect day to come to the beach." Jensin said.

Hikaru looked around and saw two other people standing at the waters edge. "Hey there's Kaylee and Rey." She ran down to them and knocked the boy Rey to the ground into the water.

"It's good to see you too." Rey said. He pushed her off and stood up. "Great I'm all wet." He shook to get some of the water off and smiled. "Look there's the island I was talking about." He pointed out to an island out in the sea. The island was small, but covered in trees. Hikaru looked at it and had a puzzled look on her face. She thought for a second she saw someone walking around between the trees.

"Hikaru?" Kaylee tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost"

Hikaru looked up and smiled. "No, just the trees moving. I think we should go over to the island"

"They say that island is how this placed got named." Rey said.

Kaylee jumped once, "You mean how this place got names Rainbow rock!" She jumped up and down a couple times with excitement.

"Yep." Rey looked back at the island. "Well, we can all go over there tomorrow. I have a small boat we will all fit in, that way we can look for rainbow rock"

Jensin laughed. "Do you really think we will find it"

"I do." Hikaru said. The four then said their goodbyes and left for home. It was around lunch time and the four were going to meet up for dinner. Rey and Jensin had work, and Kaylee had a summer course she was taking and the last class was today. Hikaru decided she was going to go and take a small nap before she met up with them again. She went into her house and up to her room. She had been very tired the past few weeks, and she couldn't explain why. She had also been having weird dreams. She dreamed she was talking to a boy. This boy was dressed in a weird black outfit with large clown shoes. He had bright blue eyes and spiky brown hair. Around his neck was a pendent shaped like a crown. He had been telling her his adventures he had been through the past two years. She had found them very interesting and wanted to learn more. She didn't even know if this boy even existed. Or if he only existed inside her dreams. She lay down on her bed and set an alarm clock. She closed her eyes and though about her adventure she was going to have with her friends tomorrow going to Rainbow Rock.

"Your back." He said.

"Of course." Hikaru smiled. The place around her was surrounded by light. Everywhere you look there was more and more light. In this space there were no shadows on the ground. The two sat down in the endless light and it seemed like they were indeed sitting on something solid.

"So, where did I leave off last time?" He asked her.

She scratched her head and looked puzzled. "Oh, you were telling me about how you defeated Xemnus"

"That's right." He laughed. "Shortly after that Riku and I got stuck in the world of darkness. But we saw this bright light and made it back to destiny islands"

"Your adventures sound exciting." Hikaru smiled.

"They were. I wish I could go on more adventures. I really do miss Goofy and Donald, and King Mickey, and all my other friends"

Hikaru smiled. "So tell me more about the keyblade"

"Well it's a weapon that looks like a giant key. I used it to defeat the heartless and many other enemies"

"I want to see a keyblade"

"Maybe one day you will"

"Oh! I forgot to ask. What is your name I've never thought to ask before"

"My name. It's S-."

The alarm was loud and annoying. Hikaru went to hit it, just barely opening her eyes, and knocked it to the floor. She sat up and grabbed the alarm clock turning it off. "S." She said quietly. "It begins with an S. That could be a hundred names"

She looked back over at the time and screamed. Her alarm clock had been ringing for a few minutes, and she was late! She ran as fast as she could to get to the beach.  
She was running fast and had a hard time stopping. She fell over landed facedown in the sand. She looked up and saw Rey standing there. "Oh hey Rey"

"Hikaru you're late." He helped her up and dusted her off. The two of them joined the others and they sat down to a dinner Kaylee had made for them. Hikaru couldn't stop thinking about her latest dream. What could his name be?

The four of them all decided they were going to sleep in the cave near the beach, that way they could leave for the island first thing in the morning. Rey tied up the boat next to the dock and made sure the knot was nice and tight. Hikaru had a hard time falling asleep. She sat at the edge of the cave looking up at the bright starry sky. She couldn't stop thinking about that boy. She sighed and went back to her sleeping bag at the back of the cave. She closed her eyes and attemped to fall asleep.

Hikaru saw the boy again. She waved to him and smiled, "I hate to ask. But what is your name again"

"Sora," he said. He smiled and shook her hand. "And it's"

"Hikaru," she smiled and felt a tug at her shoulder.

Hikaru woke up and shook her head. Rey was telling her to get up so they could leave he had his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and he helped her get up.  
It was already morning and they rushed to get to the boat. Kaylee untied the boat and they were off towards the island. Hikaru was slightly depressed and it showed on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jensin asked. He splashed a little bit of water at her to wake her up from her day dream.

"Nothing," she shook the water off. "I was just thinking." She put her hand in the water. It was cold but felt good in the heat.

They finally made it to the island and the four split up to cover more ground. They each had a walkie so they could find the others if they found the Rainbow Rock. Hikaru walked down the middle and watched everyone disappear through trees and head in their separate directions. The island wasn't that big, but it was big enough to get lost. Hikaru worked her way around the trees and headed for the middle of the island. She kept thinking about the boy Sora. She kept picturing him smiling and telling her stories in the world of light. She stopped walking for a second and sat down. "I wonder if that boy is real?" She sighed and laid down. She thought more about the adventures the boy has talked about. She wanted to go on some of the adventures he had mentioned. She wanted to travel to other worlds. She heard a tree branch break and she shot up. She looked around but didn't see anything.

"Have you seen him?" came a man's voice.

"Who?" Hikaru got up and looked around. She saw a man standing behind her. He was dressed in a sort of armor with a long flowing black cape. He had a strange weapon in his hand. "Keyblade"

"Ah, so you know about the keyblades?" He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He threw her against a tree and laughed. "Sora told you about them didn't he? He is the keyblade's chosen one after all"

Hikaru went to stand up but the man knocked her back down.

"Even so. He may be the keyblades chosen one, but you my dear are the keyblades destined one"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I've never seen a keyblade before except that one"

The man sighed. "Of course. Sora never showed you his. I am Mechel and I've come to destroy you before you and Sora can meet in person"

Hikaru screamed and gasped as Mechel came down with his keyblade. There was a bright light surrounding her left hand. Next thing she knew a blade appeared in her hand. It was shaped like a key at one end, and the other end the handle was in the shape of a heart.

She got up and swung at Mechel. "Leave me alone! I don't want any of this. I just want to be a normal girl"

"Too late for that." Mechel swung at her and managed to hit her. "Once the keyblade has chosen you, you will never have a normal life again." He swung at her again.

Hikaru jumped back to avoid being hit again. The keyblade in her hand disappeared and she gasped. "No, where did it go." She looked around and saw a bright light.

Mechel looked and saw the light as well. "We will meet again I promise." He vanished in a cloud of darkness.

Hikaru looked back at the light. There was a hand coming out of it. She ran up to it and grabbed the hand, it looked familiar.

"Quick grab my hand," came a voice.

"Sora?" She asked. Then she saw the face of the boy who she had seen in her dreams. "What's going on"

"I'll explain later. We have to get out of here"

She jumped into the ball of light and started to feel like she was falling. It was the same place she had been in her dreams. This time though, it wasn't as warm or bright. She looked down and noticed she was falling. She could see what looked like an island under her. She screamed as she landed in the sand. Hikaru was knocked out from the impact and was shaking from her fall.

Someone was walking on the beach. They were wrapped in a black coat with the hood put up over their head. They ran up to Hikaru's unconscious body and picked her up. They carried her off the island towards a town.

This is the end of chapter one. Chapter two is in the making, so read and review. Ways to make it better are helpful! Please tell me what you like and what I should change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

Hikaru woke up and looked around. She was in some sort of bedroom. She had no idea where she was. All she knew is that she had fallen from the sky and her head hurt. She held the back of her head and sat up.

"I wouldn't try moving too much yet." A boy's voice came from behind her.

She turned around and saw a boy sitting in a chair. He had long silver hair and green eyes. He was wearing an all white attire and looked very serious. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Riku." He got up and walked over to her. He put his hand on her forehead and she blushed. "Well your fevers gone down. Do you remember anything"

"I remember falling. Then I woke up here." She thought his name sounded familiar but it didn't click.

"I found you on the beach of a near by island. I brought you here to recover. You had a high fever and you were shaking in your sleep. Almost like you were fighting, or had just finished fighting"

"How long have I been asleep"

"Since I found you? Only a couple hours"

"Where am I?" Hikaru sighed. She was so lost. She looked at the boy again and jumped, "Wait, your name is Riku"

"Yes, that's what I said. Although I never got your name"

"It's Hikaru. By any chance do you know a boy named"

There was a knock at the door and Riku got up to answer it. Standing outside was a girl around 16 years of age. She had long red hair and wore a pink outfit. She had a bright smile on her face and came in carrying a basket.

"I thought you might be hungry Riku." She set down the basket on a table and hugged Riku. "Oh, I see you have a guest…in your bed"

"It's not what you're thinking." His expression didn't change, although he did have a hint of blush in his cheeks. "I'm Hikaru." She got out of the bed and walked over to the new girl. "My guess is your name is Kairi"

The girl looked stunned. "How do you know my name"

"Lucky guess"

A few seconds later another boy was standing in the doorway. He smiled and leaned over to watch his breath. He stood up and looked surprised as he looked right at Hikaru. "You"

"I don't believe it…" Hikaru said and fell back down on the bed. She couldn't believe it was him…

"Your legs are still weak don't try walking." Riku said and looked over at the boy. "Sora, do you know her"

"Um…Sort of." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"We've talked to each other…in dreams"

Hikaru looked up. "I've wanted to meet you since the first time we saw each other. I didn't think it would happen"

Sora smiled and went to shake her hand. "Well now we have met in person. I guess I should explain a few things. This is Destiny Island. It's the world we live on." He pointed to Kairi and Riku. Where are you from again"

Hikaru smiled, "I'm from Rainbow Rock. That person who attacked my by the rock…Mechel, what did he want? He said he didn't want us to meet"

"He wanted to make sure something wasn't stopped. A war is about to happen…King Mickey was right"

"King Mickey? War?"

Riku grabbed Sora's shoulder and looked at him with a seriously straight face, "What War"

Sora sighed. "A Keyblade War"

Hikaru stood up again; she could feel her strength returning to her now, "You mean this?" She made the keyblade appear in her hand.

"Where did you get that!" Riku demanded. Kairi looked scared and Sora kept his head down.

"I don't know…I just came to me." Hikaru walked to Sora and sighed. "Why"

Sora shook his head, "I don't know"

The two looked at each other for a second and noticed the others hand was glowing, and then they looked at their own. They looked around and the scene around them shattered and they were somewhere else, where they didn't know.

"Sora?" Came a squeaky voice.

"DONALD!" Sora yelled and ran towards the duck that was dressed like a wizard. "Is Goofy here to"

"Of course Sora…Who's the girl"

Hikaru was standing quietly and didn't say a word. She didn't know what to do.

"That's Hikaru, she's going to join us…When you said you were coming for me, I didn't think it was so soon"

"The king said it was urgent"

"Then we should go…where are we"

"In our New Gummi ship," came the voice of Goofy.

"Where are we going?" Hikaru finally spoke.

"Towards that world." Goofy pointed towards a world that looked like it was shaped like a basketball. "What is it?" Sora asked.

"Not sure." Donald said, "All we know is there are some strange darkness readings from there"

"Let's go then." Hikaru was getting excited.

"Alright, here we go"

They then lifted off and went towards the new world.


End file.
